


(If I Could, Through Myself, Set Your Spirit Free) I'd Lead Your Heart Away

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [18]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Yeahhh, anyway, basically i relapsed again so imma just project onto party to cope, i feel like shit, i was clean for almost a month on both counts, i wrote this in like. half an hour at 4am dont expect it to be good, title from bad bu u2, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: The phone rang.The kobra kid looked around awkwardly, hoping someone had noticed. Xeir instinct was to answer the phone, but they refrained from doing so; they were staying at cherri colas place while pony was in the Hall Of Mirrors, and, despite cherris constant reassurance, xe still didn't feel at home enough to do it. What could xe say, anxiety was a bitch.The phone rang again. He edged closer. What if it was someone in trouble, or someone with urgent news? DESTROYA help him if he accidentally ignored something as important as that.On the third ring, xe grabbed the phone, and waited.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 5





	(If I Could, Through Myself, Set Your Spirit Free) I'd Lead Your Heart Away

The phone rang.

The kobra kid looked around awkwardly, hoping someone had noticed. Xeir instinct was to answer the phone, but they refrained from doing so; they were staying at cherri colas place while pony was in the Hall Of Mirrors, and, despite cherris constant reassurance, xe still didn't feel at home enough to do it. What could xe say, anxiety was a bitch. 

The phone rang again. He edged closer. What if it was someone in trouble, or someone with urgent news? DESTROYA help him if he accidentally ignored something as important as that.

On the third ring, xe grabbed the phone, and waited.

“Is-is anyone there? Please?”

Xe thought xe recognised the voice, but with all the static, it was hard to tell.

“I can hear you breathing yknow.”

Shit, now he had to talk unless he wanted to look like a creep.

“Um. Yeah. Sorry. Uh did you say you needed help?”

“Yeah um. If it isn’t too much trouble. I don’t really trust myself right now, yknow?”

Xe didn’t know, but xe answered anyway.

“Sure, where are you?”

The joy on the line gave directions to an empty building near The Hanging Gardens, and, with a quick reassurance, he went to get the pick-up truck dr d left round the back and help them.

So xe didn’t hear the knowing whisper of “ _rattlesnake_ ” from the other end, nor the shouts of pain that followed soon after.

* * *

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have been surprised that _they_ were the one trying to contact cherri, and yet he was. Probably more than anything because xe had thought it was working, they were improving. And he was proud of them, don’t get him wrong, but whether through simple unobservance or willful ignorance, he hadn’t realised how close they were to relapsing.

When xe got there, party was curled up on the floor, shaking slightly.

Blood ran down their arms, filling the air with a dull taste of metal. Several packets of some sort of pain medication lay discarded, scattered around haphazardly, splattered with crimson and covered in dust.

They’d been here a while, that much was clear. He wondered briefly where the others were, if they knew they were coming here, and what they were going to do, but then dismissed it. That was unimportant right now. His sibling needed help, and he was going to give it.

“Hey. Hey, c’mon, redhead, lets get you cleaned up love.”

Their eyes were glassy, and they were essentially dead weight, as xe tried to carefully raise them into a stilling position. Eventually, he gave up, and propped them up against the wall, then went back to the car tp grab the rubbing alcohol he knew cherri always kept there.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, i know it stings, but its the only way we can stop the cuts gettin infected, yeah?” 

This time xe earned a small whimper of pain, and xe inwardly cursed. Xe hated that, hated xe were the one hurting them, but xe had no real choice.

AAfter what felt like a life time, it was done, and he cautiously pulled party towards him, letting the red-headed joy collapse into his lap. He almost subconsciously started running his fingers through their hair, murmuring comforting nothings into their ear. 

They stayed like that until xe were sure xeir sibling was well and truly asleep, before calling newsie and, in a hoarse whisper, asking to be taken home. 

He could deal with the consequences tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeah. comments or kudos welcome, altho tbh i just wrote this cause im feeling like shit lol


End file.
